Maya and Raider
by EclipsePheniox
Summary: After the explosion of the train Maya was separated and hurt. On the edge of death a man came to her and saved her. Now they head to Sanctuary. What will happen when they travel there and plan to take out Handsome Jack. Follows Boderlands 2 story line just with an extra character and a few changes. Maya x OC
1. Chapter 1

**This is an experimental Chapter**

"It's cute that you think your heroes of this little adventure but you're not." the dummy said.

"Shit! GET BACK!" Axton yelled.

But before they could the Hyperion train exploded over the snowy wastes. On a hill not too far away a man in winter gear with a Maliwan fire sniper saw the whole thing. Grunting he moved down the hill and ran through the snow. He had to see if there where survivors.

OOOOO

Axton awoke slowly looking around. The explosion rattled his ears but he could hear the ramblings of a Claptrap unit. He rose and the Claptrap unit noticed but he wasn't paying attention to it as he noticed Salvador and Zero slowly getting up.

"Ey that hurt." the Gunzerker said.

Axton moved over and helped his companions up. The shrapnel made them dizzy as they stood but thankfully they got their bearings and followed the Claptrap unit it's his home. As they moved Zero noticed something missing among their group.

"Where's Maya?" he asked.

The Commando and Gunzerker looked at each other with worried looks. Maya maybe a Siren but even they cannot survive that kind of blast.

"We have to come back latter we cannot check now. The storm and our injury's will not do us any favours." Axton said.

The two nodded.

OOOOO

Maya awoke and tried to sit up but as soon as she did pain shot up from her belly and made her fall back down. She looked at where the pain came from. A piece of the train was wedged in her and blood was pouring out. Her eyes widened and took a hold of the metal and with a grunt tried to pull it out. But as she did more blood came out and she felt a drain on her body.

"Shit." she cried giving up on pulling the metal out. "Shit."

The snowstorm came down hard and the cold started to settle as she laid there. It seemed that Brother Sophis was right about her dieing this pisshole of a planet. Her eyes became heavy and tiredness filled her. She felt like her body was just giving up. Gritting her teeth she refused to die.

"Hey you ok?" a voice came.

She looked to where the voice came from and saw someone moving fast towards her. Coming closer she saw a skill painted on a balaclava like hood. The man also held a Maliwan sniper. In respect he looked like a bandit but something told her he was not. The man got to his knees beside her and looked her her wound.

Maya could not see his face but she could tell he was worried. He took a medi-pack out from his backpack and took a syringe out before stabbing it in her leg.

"Ahhhh son of a bitch." Maya yelled.

"Don't worry it's a mix of adrenalin and stimulant's to keep you from falling asleep." the man said.

Despite this she readied herself if he was going to kill her. But as she did she remembered that Psycho who saved her. The man then took out some cloth and placed it around the wound before holding something over her mouth.

"Bite on this." he said.

Eyeing him carefully she did as she was told and took it into her mouth.

"Ok lay still. I'm going to try and remove this on the count of three."

Maya nodded and looked at the object in her. The man took hold of it and began counting.

"One." he said before ripping the object out of her.

Maya screamed in pain and bit down on the object in her mouth. As the metal was out of her she spat it object out of her mouth and looked at the man with anger.

"You said on three you bastard!" she yelled.

"Tensing up is a bad idea when you remove stuff from people." the man said as he took out a red syringe and injected it in her.

The red liquid flowed into her veins and repaired the wound but as it did Maya fell asleep the man panicked and check her pulse. It was strong, he sighed at that as he picked her up bridal style and took her away from the wreckage.

OOOOO

When the snow storm cleared Salvador, Zero and Axton looked around the train wreck for Maya. They may have not have known her for long but Sirens where always useful. Maya was not that interested in treasure but of the origins of the Sirens. Treasure to her was just a bonus.

Zero looked in the train itself but had no luck. Salvador was checking amongst the rubble. Axton on the other hand was keeping a lookout for Bullymogs or other things that may disturb them. As Axton walked on his patrol he then saw a drip of red on the snow. He bent down to have a look at it.

"Blood!" he exclaimed.

He looked around for any more but found nothing. Cursing he headed back to the train. The other two who seemed disappointed.

"No luck sorry." Zero said

"Si same here." the Gunzerker said.

"I found a drop of blood but that doesn't mean much. Come on let's get out of here. If she's alive we may find her in Sanctuary." Axton said with the other two nodding as they left.

OOOOO

Maya awoke to find herself on on a quite comfortable bed. As she rose there was a slight pain in her belly but she ignored it for the time being. She looked around finding a well made shack. Few make sift tables and lockers even a couch. But on that couched lay a man who looked that same age as him. But he had a scar running up from the right side of his jaw to the left side of his forehead.

His hair was brown with a black tint to it. He also wore a pair of digital trousers with make shit armour pieces on it. For his top he only wore a simple t-shirt with Tourge's logo on it. He was also well built for a man of his age a few scars and scratches, on him but that was expected for people of Pandora. In all he was not entirely unattractive.

At that moment she remembered her companions. They would be looking for her. If they where still alive they maybe looking for her. She quickly got out of bed and looked for a weapon not caring for the noise she made.

"Looking for something?" a voice asked.

Maya turned to see the young man getting off the couch and looked at her.

"My friends. I need to find them." she said in a panicking voice.

"Well in all honesty if your friends are still alive they're probably off to Sanctuary. It's the home of the Crimson raiders, the resistance against Hyperion."

"Then we need to get there."

The man then sat on the arm of his sofa in thought.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Maya. I'm a Siren."

"Well Maya you're obviously a Vault hunter but you should now that if Jack knows your still alive he will come after you."

"I don't care."

The man smirked and stood up straight.

"Well in that case. We better get going." he said approaching the lockers and opening them.

"Ho forgot to mention. Name's Alex but most people call me Raider."


	2. Chapter 2

As Maya tested her new weapons her belly began aching again. Alex, or Raider as he called himself, noted to her that she had to be careful about it in case it may open again. She didn't like it but she didn't want it to open again. The pain wasn't too bad and she coped with it. Taking aim with her new Maliwan corrosive revolver she fired a couple of shots at some empty cans so she can get a feel for the weapon. The accuracy was good but the recoil had a good kick to it.

The other weapon she had was a Dahl smg. Raider only had a few weapons to hand but they where good. It explained how he survived on Pandora along with his survivor tactics. As she took her new smg out Raider came out of the hut. He wore digital camo trousers with armour pieces on. It was the same with his leather Jacket with armour pieces.

Paying no attention to him Maya released a few rounds from the smg at the cans. Nodding her head in acceptance with the weapon after taking the cans down. She then eyed Raider as he checked his own Vladof machine pistol and Maliwan sniper. He didn't have the skull down but Maya sensed that there was something about that skull that covered some part of his past.

It interested her. Zero was very quiet and no one knew if he was human, but she liked men with mystery.

"So where do you come from?" she asked.

"Small planet of the outskirts, Arcadia but it was too peaceful for my lik..." he stopped and froze slightly.

He sighed and gritted his teeth at a memory that clearly pained him.

"Let's go." he said leaving.

Maya following feeling a little guilty from asking about his past. But now she wanted to know.

OOOOO

Axton was getting worried about Maya as he, Zero and Salvador headed back to Sir Hammerlock. He didn't know what to feel. Sure he may not have known her for very long but she seemed his type and after the fact that he is now devoiced meant that he could do it. But it was still a little too early to say if he did love her or not.

As they walked through the bandit village one of the residents decided to take a shot at them. The shot landed near Salvador who quickly took cover with Axton. Zero had disappeared. The Gunzerker and Commando began to use their assault rifles at the bandit. But the sniper was too well positioned to take and damage.

"Once I kill you I'll take your wallet!" the bandit yelled.

The bandit then got up and took aim but just them a blade found itself in his chest.

'So that's what he was doing.' Axton thought.

The bandit then fell onto the ground with an audible splat. Axton and Sal came out of cover and joined Zero who was searching the bandit for loot. After finding a couple of bucks they then continued to see Hammerlock.

As they rounded the corner to the bounty board they found Hammerlock checking out one of his sniper rifles.

"Hammerlock." Axton called. "We got the shields and the ECHO tapes."

"Ahh yes jolly good show my friends" Hammerlock said as he pulled out something. "For your troubles." he said throwing some cash to the three.

The gentleman then looked at the sun as it set in the distance.

"It's getting late. Perhaps we may retire for today."

The three nodded and followed Hammerlock into his house. Inside was mostly empty as there was only a fireplace, locker, and a large safe. The Vault hunters took a seat around the fire place as Hammerlock lit it.

"Hammerlock I need to ask you something." Axton said.

"Ok old bean."

"Have you seen a young woman with blue hair and lips with a yellow top?"

Hammerlock gave good thought to the question before answering. "Unfortunately not. Aside from the bandit's here there only one other person. The chap's name is Raider. He a solitude fellow but he means well. He moved in around 5 years ago not too long after the fall of New Haven. He lives out in Frostbite somewhere I do not know. All I know is that he's ether hiding from something or escaping from something. But he may know something about your lady friend however I have no idea where his hut resides."

"It's ok I was just asking."

Hammerlock nodded as he picked up his rifle and went out hunting for some food. As soon as he left Sal moved over to Axton.

"Hey ombre do you think this Raider guy has her?" he asked

"I don't doubt it for a second. But what concerns me is that he appeared after the New Haven massacre."

"Why's that?" Zero asked.

"Well when I was with the Dahl military I heard about that massacre. But what getting me was that it was planned and orchestrated by a guy from Arcadia. And Hammerlock says that this Raider guy showed up soon after the massacre? Too much of a coincidence if you ask me."

* * *

Maya relaxed in a recently acquired boat house. It was a shame that it didn't go anywhere but it was getting dark and they needed a place to stay the night. So like any good Pandorian they took out a bandit camp and chose the least smelly hut.

As Raider checked his sniper rifle Maya placed her feet on a table in front of her and relaxed. She then eyed Raider with an interested eye. Since they left Raider's hut he never took his skull balaclava off. Even now he didn't even reach for it and she wondered why. Why would he keep his face hidden behind a mask. She knew what he looked like but something told her that was half of the story.

They didn't talk for a while and that was starting to get on Maya's nerves but then Raider began to talk.

"Where do you come from?" he asked.

"Athenas. A beautiful world." she replied.

"Why'ed you leave?"

"To put it simply I had no friends, no family and the only people who looked after me where using me as a fear weapon." She sighed and began to play with small phase lock ball between her fingers. "I killed the bastard who used me and my handler."

"First kill?"

She just nodded. "Yeah. In all honesty it was a relief."

"Why come to this piss hole of a planet?"

"To learn about my heritage. There are only 6 sirens at only one time and no one knows where we come from. I want to know why."

Raider stopped and looked at her. She noticed something in his eyes, a pain held away.

"Listen to me very carefully. The vaults are dangerous, this one especially. But I'm only taking you to Sanctuary after that you can do what you want."

He turned back to his weapon. Now she knew he was holding something back. They didn't talk again and fell asleep. The next day they where awoken by the sounds of explosions. Quickly leaving the boathouse they saw in the distance explosions coming from a large iceberg no too far from there location.

After seeing it they quickly grabbed their equipment and ran toward it. They passed a large ice block to see a ship perched atop an ice burg. Maya looked to raider.

"It's Flint's ship."

Both of them drew their weapons and moved toward the ship. As they got close seven bullymogs ambushed them. They stopped and looked at the four armed snow apes. They looked at each other before drawing their weapons. Both of them charged at the apes unleashing a hail of lead. Maya took the four on the right while Raider took the three on the left.

Maya carefully lined up her pistol with the nearest bullymog and fired. The acidic bullet hit the beast in the face causing it to scream in pain. The other three came in fast but she used phaselock on the nearest one before focusing on the other two. Raider jumped on the back of the nearest ape. The beast tried to throw him off but he grabbed onto it's main.

He placed his auto pistol to its head before firing. It's head exploded the beast collapsed just as the other two where about to pounce on him. As he brought his gun up one of the mogs bashed it out of his hand. Cursing Raider flung himself out of the way before the mogs landed on him. As he skidded across the ice he drew a knife before running at the mogs.

Maya drew her smg and slid under a bullymong that charged at her. As soon as she reached the other side she turned onto her belly and fired at the mog. The beast screamed as the bullets hit it until the click of her weapon sounded. She quickly got up and reloaded, as she did the phaselocked disappeared around the mog. It then charged at her, as it roared Maya threw a grenade into its mouth. The beast swallowed it before being blown into pieces.

Raider moved in fast slashing at the mog's legs. Making the first one collapse and dragging it's self across the icy ground. He then drew a bandit shotgun and fired the beast instantly killing it. The final one then jumped on him pining him down. Maya rolled out of the way as the two bullymogs she was fighting pounced at her. Once out of the way she retrained her fire at the closest one.

The burst shots from the smg where annoying but managed to be accurate. That she was thankful for as the rounds she fired burst after burst wakening the beast before pulling out her pistol and finishing it off. The final one jumped at her but she phasedlocked it and blew it up with a grenade. Raider had been pinned by a large bullymog and the beast was trying to beat the crap out of him. He had is knife out and tried to slash at the beast but failed to anything.

Maya saw this and quickly took aim but before she could do anything.

"I'M GOING TO EAT YOUR SOUL." someone yelled from behind her.

Thinking it was a Psycho she turn fast but saw someone familiar. A large bare chested Psycho came running buzzsaw in hand. The beast ran up and jumped on the mog and swung his buzzsaw at the ape's head destroying it. The Pcycho then got of the beast as it fell.

"GET THIS THING OFF ME!" Raider yelled in a muffled voice.

Maya used phaselock on the mog corpse allowing Raider free. As he got up he was choking like hell. Maya walked up and placed her hand on his shoulder with a caring look on her.

"You ok?" she asked.

"THAT FUR STINKS." Raider said pulling his balaclava halfway up his face and breathed heavily.

The unknown Psycho then walked up to the two of them.

"Pretty lady meats me again."

Maya just smiled. "Yeah we do."

As Raider recover she found herself kind of admiring him. Her heart beated very fast.

'Jez what's wrong with me?' she thought.

Raider then looked at the Psycho who didn't seem interested in attacking them.

"Thanks. Come on lets go." he then said as he started running followed by the Siren and Psycho.


	3. Chapter 3

Raider, Maya and Krieg stormed the bandit camp hard. Guns blazing as they shredded through each of the bandits in different ways. But mostly with bullets. However there wasn't a lot of bandits as Maya's friends came through earlier with a claptrap unit. Pretty soon they made it onto the large ship and their way up. Unfortunately there was no more bandits for them to kill.

As they moved up a ramp to the deck Raider looked down and gulped.

'Height's why does it have to be height's.' he thought to himself.

Maya and Krieg didn't notice as they continued on. They then dropped onto the deck Krieg looked back noticing that Raider had not followed. Before Maya could walk further he placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him.

"Pretty lady don't like skull man too much. Hiding something." he said.

"Why?" Maya asked.

"Death in eyes." Krieg replied.

At that moment Raider dropped onto the deck.

"What?" he asked as he saw the other two looking at him.

"N... nothing." Maya replied.

Shrugging it off they moved to the aft of the ship. As they made their way there a large bellied man was lying on a flame grill. Everything on him was burned to a crisp. Maya winced a bit seeing this. She may have set fire to people before but she knew for a fact that fat burns fast. Whoever the poor bastard was he must have been in tremendous pain. It served him right.

She noticed Raider taking a look but he didn't pay too much notice. They walked through the doors and Raider ran to the edge.

"Guys problem." he yelled.

The other two came running up and stood next to him.

"Sorry Maya looks like your friends left with that boat."

She just sighed, she expected his. The area they are in was just too dangerous to wait for anyone. She knew she couldn't blame them but she did feel a little betrayed. Krieg wondered off for a moment before coming back with an ECHO device in his hand. It had 'Maya' on it. The Siren took it while Raider took Krieg to look for a suitable boat. She clicked play and Axton's voice came on.

"Maya if you have this then you made it to Captain Flint's ship and we've gone. Sorry about that. But listen there's a settlement not too far away with a beached ship. This ship is desperately in need of repair and we needed to get away as soon as possible due to Hyperion scouts. You may have better luck in repairing it. Oh and before I forget, there a guy named Raider who lives in Frostbite. Be careful with him as he appeared 'after' the New haven massacre. That's too much of a coincidence for me to ignore, if you do meet him just be careful." the message said.

Now that was strange, both Krieg and Axton said to be careful around Raider. The man who practically saved her life. That was strange, Raider seemed to be a nice guy but there was something about him and he always wore that balaclava. For whatever the reason he was deviantly hiding or running away from something.

One way or the other she had to know. Placing the ECHO in her pack she ran off to look for the other two.

OOOOO

Axton placed the device on the Catch-a-ride and ordered for two runners. When the runners where constructed the four hopped on and drove off. As they rode Axton was more then worried about Maya. If he was the person who orchestrated the New haven massacre then she would be in danger. It wasn't like she couldn't handle herself, it was more along the lines of that this man is crafty and will do anything to survive.

But what worried him the most was that Athenas had put cup contracts for Maya to be returned. They also had a huge reward for her save delivery. If this Raider guy who Axton thinks he is then there was a good chance that they are on the way to claim her.

But for now he concentrated driving to Sanctuary.

OOOOO

The trio found the beached ship. As they approached the evidence of Hyperion scouts in the snow was present. Raider was on guard but saw no scouts. Maya noticed that he was more on guard that she or Krieg was. His eyes betrayed his feelings by darting about the place fast looking for something and the way he held himself screamed military training. Within a matter of moments they boarded the ship, Maya when to look for while Raider climbed the mast for a good sniping position and Krieg kept looking about for trouble.

As Maya looked at the engine to find at least two fuses missing as well as the coolant system. That was the reason why it didn't move. She climbed up on deck and yelled to Raider.

"Raider two fuses and the coolant system are missing."

"There's a Crimson Raider outpost nearby and a settlement. I'll go check it out." Raider yelled back.

He jumped onto the ice before turning round and threw his flame sniper to Maya. The Siren caught it and took Raider's original position on the mast. She then watched as raider took out his shotgun and ran to the outpost. But he still looked around for scouts. It was obvious he didn't want to get caught by them.

That just made her interest in him peak. He was truly a mystery that she had barely scratched the surface. She didn't know why but she liked it, she liked him. That she knew now but did he feel the same way. In all the time she was with that accursed religion she never felt like this or talked to someone who knew about this. She had no idea what to do or even what to think. It was confusing but maybe that other Siren, the one named Lilith may know something about this.

Raider got on the lift and went up but keeping his eyes open. The lift then stopped and he walked onto the platform. As he walked inside he took his balaclava off. The cold air felt good on his scared face, nice and cool. He then looked around for any large fuses or a coolant system. As he did his thought turned to Maya.

Sweet, beautiful and smart. One first look it was almost like he fell in love on first sight but he shook that thought out of his head. What he did on Arcadia and Pandora was more than unforgivable. He didn't deserve her in any kind of relationship, but every moment that he spent with her felt more and more attracted to her. He didn't want that.

Everyone around him dies and the ones he loves get twisted. He had to hide his feelings, he had to otherwise Maya and her friends would die. He had to spend as little time with her as possible. Looking under a bed he then found the coolant system he gabbed it and placed it in his pack. As he got up he found two ECHO devices without any user's. He grabbed then and placed them in his pack, both Maya and Krieg could use them.

He headed for the lift again and headed down as he slid his balaclava back on. As he landed the sound of gunfire could be heard. Looking towards the boat to see Maya firing on bullymogs who where approaching. Signing in relief he headed for the settlement. No bandits or bullymogs disturbed him as he approached the village he found at least two vendors. Needing ammo he went to the ammo vendor to get some ammo.

As it activated she saw some clothing similar to Maya's clothing but it was white. Thinking it would look good on her he bought it before removing the vendor fuse. As he was heading to the medical one he noticed the bounty board, but looking closer he saw one of the posters had Maya on it. He walked over to it and read it.

_Wanted alive_

_Maya the Siren is wanted by the Order of the impending storm. _

_The siren has committed heresy against the Order and needs to be brought back for re-education. Reward $3,000,000,000._

_Contact Brother Macos for details. _

As Raider read the reward again he was stunned. If they wanted her that badly then only Ex Spec military merc's would come after her. He stayed there for a few more seconds as he heard a noise from behind him. He took his auto pistol in his hand while still holding his bandit shotgun. To make it look like he hadn't noticed. Just then a pistol click sounded behind his head confirming what he thought.

"Drop it." a deep male voice said.

Raider dropped his shotgun, slid the auto pistol in his jacket and took out a flash grenade.

"Turn around."

Raider did as he was told and came face to face with a masked green armoured clad figure with a silver sword on the breastplate.

"Silver blade? Your doing well for yourself." Raider quipped.

The merc pressed an assault rifle in Raider's gut, they both knew at point blank range shields are useless. The man then reached out and took off the skull balaclava. Seeing Raider's face the merc visibly smiled.

"So it's you and you have the Siren with you. This is my lucky day." the merc said.

"Wrong cos whoever sees my face, never lives to tell about it." Raider said clicking the button of a flash grenade.

The merc covered his eyes as the flash appeared and backed away. Raider kicked the merc in the gut that sent him flying. As soon as he recovered the merc took aim but found himself looking at a barrel of a Vladof auto pistol.

"Your good but I'm better. Spend a few years on a Borderland planet, you'll pick up a few tricks." Raider said.

"Ether way what you did was reckless. I'm amazed you weren't affected by it." the merc said.

"I grew up on Arcadia."

Just then the merc moved fast at Raider with a knife in hand. He moved so fast that Raider couldn't get a shot off so he dived to the side and drew a large hunting knife. The merc stood along with Raider. They circled each other but when the merc was where Raider landed his feet blew from under him sending his legs in different directions. The merc yelled out in pain as Raider walked over to picked up his shotgun.

"YOU DIRTY BASTARD!" the merc yelled.

"There are no rules of engagement on the borderland planets." Raider said as he slid his balaclava back on. "Your first mistake was not killing me when you had the chance, the second you lack experience fighting on borderland words. The third you saw my face. Sorry you may have been a challenge in a few years."

He fired at the merc killing him with the first shot. He approached the body and surched it for anything of value but found a few thousand in money and a contract. Putting the contract in his pocket he when over to the medical vendor he took the fuse and headed back to the boat.

He made it back in to time and turned to Maya who was still sniping.

"Maya just to let you know that Order you ran away from, they want you back and have put up posters for you." he yelled.

"What's my reward?" she yelled back.

"$3,000,000,000. that bounty means that the work is for seriously advanced mercs."

Hearing is Maya grew mad. They didn't care what she wanted only what they wanted. At least now she was warned.


	4. Chapter 4

After getting the fuses in and the coolant system operation properly the trio than managed to get the ship into the water before sailing off. Thankfully it had an auto pilot so Raider set it to the location were Maya's friends ship would be. But the ship was slow but it gave them time to relax. When night-time hit all three of them slept on hammocks below the deck.

Maya found herself in a white room laying on silky red sheets. She wore no clothing except for a belly and nipple piercings. She sat up to see a figure in front of her materialise. Raider stood there no mask or cloths on but plenty of scars across his body. She then looked at his member that was around 6 inches. He approached and climbed onto the sheets with her and kissed her passionately.

She returned it with equal passion and lay down. She sheets that where between them where moved and Raider's member rubbed against her pussy which was already wet. He then slid his dick in gently making Maya squeal in delight. Raider then moved slowly in and out of her. But as soon as it began it stopped. Maya opened her eyes to find herself in a stone room she also found herself wearing her old robes and a chain was around her ankle. She stood in fear looking around.

"No... no... NO let me go now!" she yelled.

Maya awoke with a start looking around to find herself on the ship and her pistol in hand. Sighing with relief she noticed Raider moving around. She lay back down fast and made herself look like she's sleeping.

Raider couldn't sleep, he just lay there staring at the ceiling. From time to time he looked to Maya who looked so peaceful sleeping. He really didn't deserve her, she had to have someone else. Anyone but him, if she got hurt because of him he really would leave her. He tried to drift off to sleep but the memories of Arcadia and New haven just kept coming back to him. Those faces, the horror on their faces unsettled him.

He sat up and took his balaclava off and rubbed his scar. He knew every inch of it, every feel. Sometimes the phantom pain reminded him why he had it and refused to have it removed. Now he really couldn't get to sleep. Sighing he got off the hammock and walked up on deck unaware that Maya watched him. As Raider got on deck she followed him. She wore her top that was more like a swimsuit, she didn't get cold because they left the freezing areas behind.

Not wanting to be seen she stayed low to the deck. Raider sat on the roof of the cockpit looking up at the sky.

"Why me Kira?" He said shaking his head.

'Who's Kira?' Maya thought.

"Haven't I suffered enough? Why why keep torturing me for what I've done? This isn't what we agreed about alright, I'm sorry... please just forgive me... please."

Maya now began to wonder what happened. She just watched him as he began to sing. As she listened her eyes widened, the song was a Arcadian resistance song. It was sung by the resistance movement that was on Arcadia nearly 15 years ago. But the resistance lost during the war as a young man detonated a plasma nuke in the capitol city killing half of the resistance with their leaders and overt 7 million civilians. That immediately lost the sport of the Arcadian people.

The resistance surrendered almost immediately but refused to give the name of their leader as he was 'gone to get rid of his guilt.' some people believed it. But others knew that the leader was with one of the other resistance leaders who died in the explosion and more then likely left due to his/her gilt. But then he resurfaced during the New haven massacre then disappeared completely. After that he was named the galaxy's most wanted criminal with an unlimited reward.

But that was not even important, the fact was that all the resistance where executed making that song extinct. Maya slid back into the boat, her expression blank. Alex/ Raider was the Arcadian monster and the person who orchestrated the New heaven massacre. She could hardly believe it, even on Athenas she heard about both incidents but she never though Alex would be the same person.

It didn't seem possible but it made sense why he always wore that balaclava of his and his skills. But there was always the chance that he wasn't. She needed to ask him but not now, she had too much excitement for one night and crawled back into her hammock and fell back to sleep. Still on deck Raider took out the contract and looked at the number. He took out his ECHO device and typed the number in.

"Hello Order of the oncoming storm here." a voice said.

"I have Maya the siren." Raider said.

OOOOO

Axton sat on his buck as the other two slept. The wanted poster of Maya was in his hand and he just stared at it. The Order really wanted her back but the reward was obvious that it was only for the most experienced mercs. It really made him worry about her. Sure she could defend herself but he had been up against experienced mercs before and it was no walk in the park. In fact that's how he got plenty of his scars.

If Raider had any sense he would call them and give Maya to them. But even then why was he leading her to Sanctuary? It made no sense, non of it did. But with that he laid on his bunk as he Salvador and Zero where going to find Firehawk. They left a message for Maya and hoped she'd be there.

But since they weren't at full strength a 12 year old girl by the name of Gaige was also coming with them. Surprisingly this girl was the Crimson's raider's main technician and robotics expert. Roland found her while he was attacking a Hyperion base. Now she's also a Crimson Raider. It seemed that Pandora had many more surprises to throw at them. He laid back and fell asleep.

OOOOO

The boat hit shore and the trio hopped out. Raider then turned to Maya who was looking at her ECHO device.

"Which way?" he asked.

"Up the ramp there's a Catch-a-ride station there. We can get a vehicle and head to the area where Axton and the others are." Maya answered.

"LET'S EAT SOME SKULLS!" Krieg yelled as he ran up to approaching Bullymogs.

Raider and Maya looked to each other shrugged and ran at to join the Psycho. As the Psycho slashed at the Bullymog's limbs, Maya Phaselocked the largest Bullymog and used her corrosive revolver on it. Raider was in the thick of it with shotgun in hand blasting Bullymogs faces off. As they fought Maya watched as Raider fought. He moved fast as if he could sense them but at the same time it was as if he didn't care what would happen to him.

Maya was taught many things at the Order and she knew that from the way Raider was fighting he was trying to kill himself. She stooped fighting and watched. A Bullymog came running up to he but before it get any further she fired a corrosive bullet in hit's head without looking. The last Bullymog fell they to the catch-a-ride station and got two runners. One was for Raider while the other was for Maya and Krieg.

The two riders drove off with Maya leading to frostbite canyon. The drive took around two hours but they got there and followed a trail of corpses. There wasn't much to kill but as they entered a tunnel Raider instantly became alert and had his hand on his blade.

"Raider?" Maya asked.

"There's someone here." he replied.

Just then a black figure jumped from the ceiling and landed on him. Thankfully he had his blade out to block the attackers blade. Krieg was about to help Raider but Maya stopped him. The figure in black pressed his blade to Raider. Then unexpectedly Raider head butted the figure and kicked him off. Before the person could get back up Raider threw a flash bomb at the person it blinded the figure allowing him to get the person by surprise.

He ran up and pressed his shotgun to the person's guts. He now got a good look at his opponent. The guy (or at least I think it's a guy) wore some kind of bodysuit with an long helmet. But before he could say anything else the click of a gun sounded from behind him.

'I fucking knew it.' he thought.

"Drop it." a gruff military voice said.

Raider dropped his shotgun and raised his hands but.

"Axton watc..." the bodysuit person tried to say but a flash blinded both of them.

When their eyesight returned Raider was leaning against a hut shotgun in hand. Just as the soldier looking one was about to re-aim Maya stood in the way.

"Ok Axton that's enough." she said sternly.

"Maya."


End file.
